Money
by blockedthewriter
Summary: Money: How Sometimes it Matters and Sometimes it Doesn't. What's a young girl to do when she needs money-and fast? Why sell her body to a noble, of course. And what a particularly blond, handsome noble, at that. A sweet, smutty oneshot.


::::

Money: How it Sometimes Matters (and Sometimes Doesn't)

::::

Haruhi was more than a little nervous. Nervous was an understatement.

"My name is Tamaki," the man said suavely, running his fingertips across her arm. She swallowed thickly. He was only touching her_. _This man was safe—well, he seemed safe at least. If he'd intended to harm her he'd have done so already, right?

"What's your name?" The man asked—Tamaki—from above her, violet eyes flickering. He smiled sweetly.

"H-Haruhi. My name is Haruhi," she managed, voice cracking. It wasn't until afterwards that she realized that maybe she should have given him a false name; an alias. It was too late now. She tried to calm her mind, breathing in deeply. She could do this. Her Father needed the money, and just this once she could help out. He'd sacrificed plenty over the years for her and her mother, and just this _once_, she could sacrifice a part of herself too.

"Haruhi, you're very pretty," Tamaki mumbled softly, lips brushing the shell of her ear. The words sent chills down her spine. She shivered and Tamaki smiled.

"You—you don't have to give me compliments..." Haruhi hated liars, she really did.

"I know I don't have to," He began, fingertips tickling her sides lightly through her shirt. "I want to."

Haruhi threw her arm over her face to hide her embarrassment, eyes tightly screwed shut. She wasn't very well-versed when it came to personal interactions, especially personal interactions of the the sexual sort. One might even say she'd never before been with a man; that she still pure and virginal.

Haruhi resisted the urge to arch her back when Tamaki's fingers ghosted across her cotton clad-chest. He leaned forward, blond hair curtaining his face, and began to kiss her. It was startling at first—Haruhi hadn't seen him coming—hadn't known he was going to kiss her until his lips were pressing leisurely against hers. She attempted to mimic his movements, moving her lips hesitantly, praying to God that she was doing it right.

"I am your first," the blond said casually, slowly pulling away. The way he'd said it—like it was a statement and not a question—it was terrifying. Did he want someone more experienced? Would he send her away? Her family needed the money, and she'd been lucky enough to catch this Noble's interest as it was.

"I have to admit, I'm quite honored," He continued. She was both relieved and disappointed. He wasn't going to send her away, then. She closed her eyes. Things were less embarrassing when you closed your eyes, somehow.

Haruhi could feel his hand traveling across the expanse of her stomach, slowly inching beneath her shirt. Her breathing hitched. No one had ever touched her like this before, neither so intimately, nor so tenderly. It was overwhelming. She told her hands to stop shaking, she really did, but they just wouldn't listen. She wanted to hold onto something, to clench at the sheets at least, but they were silk and she didn't want to make him angry by ruining them, so she settled for balling her hands into delicate fists instead.

The hand traveling toward her chest stilled, and she let out a breath of relief. There was a lump in her throat.

"What are you so afraid of, darling?" He asked, removing his hand from beneath her shirt. While this girl was clearly young and beautiful, Tamaki had only ever accepted bedmates who were clearly _willing_. At first, he'd chalked it up to theatrics. He did so enjoy a woman who was keen to playing along with his fantasies, after all. He's assumed she was just a spectacularly experienced actress of sorts, but with the way she was responding to him, Tamaki was beginning to have his doubts.

"I'll be gentle," he assured her, smirking against her lips, but voice sickeningly sincere.

Why did the man have to be so sweet? She didn't want to like him. She didn't want this to be such a drawn out affair. She wanted a quick in-and-out, the breaking of her maidenhood, and the coins placed into her palm. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I-I don't know," Haruhi forced herself to speak clearly. "Well, it's only like you said, sir," at least her voice was returning to the calm, neutral tone she was used to, "that you're my f-first."

A blush began creeping across her cheeks.

"You're so cute, you know!" Excitement came bubbling out of his voice, childish and startling. She opened her eyes to stare. She wasn't so sure how to respond to such compliments, as she wasn't entirely used to them. She settled for a nervous smile instead.

"You're such a good actress, Haruhi! So, so, so, _cute_!" Haruhi frowned.

"_Tamaki_," she managed through clenched teeth, clearly irritated, "We're supposed to be staying in character, remember?"

The blond cast her a pouty look. "But Haruhi, how can I stay in character when you're just the sweetest, cutest, best girl I've ever seen? It's so difficult to keep up this act, especially when you look so nervous!" Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki, we talked about this. You're ruining the point of this being a roleplay. I'm not really scared, okay? I'm fine."

Tamaki looked at her skeptically. She did seem perfectly normal, what with the same aggravated attitude and calm demeanor. But then, just a few minutes ago she'd looked stricken with apprehension, shaking with fear. On the other hand, they'd been going out for months—there wasn't any real reason for Haruhi to fear him. She really was a surprisingly good actress then.

Tamaki nodded sharply, and at once they were no longer themselves.

"Am I really your first?" He said again, this time asking her. "And here I thought you were merely following my lead..." a low chuckle resounded throughout the room and a teasing hand danced across her cheek. Haruhi's body tensed as Tamaki began to lower his own against her. She could feel the contours of his body pressing against her torso. Unsurprisingly, a particularly erect contour was pressing against her hip. She swallowed.

"You're lucky I found you then, beautiful," he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "There are some other Nobles with rather...peculiar tastes." His hand slid across her white cotton shirt, to the ruffled sleeves. He tugged at them with no real intention of disrobing her.

"Aren't you lucky, I said. Aren't you lucky I found you?" It was obvious that the man was fishing for answer from her. Haruhi found her mouth suddenly dry; tongue heavy. She managed a jerky nod instead. Apparently that wasn't enough. Warm hands slid down to toy with her breasts through her clothing. It wasn't anything too serious, just fingers gliding across cloth-covered flesh, but still, he was touching her.

"I said, aren't you lucky?" He punctuated the words with a sharp pinch to her nipples, the white cloth rubbing them roughly.

"Yes...!" She managed that time, gasping. "Yes..I'm lucky, lucky you found me." Her heart was pumping blood too quickly, moving about erratically in her chest.

"That's a good girl..." The Noble chuckled again. Some maidens were too easy to tease and play with.

He was on top of her, both predatory and sweet. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, reveling in the way her breath hitched as his teeth grazed her artery. He opened his mouth further, biting lightly against the large vein, pressing his teeth against her skin teasingly. Her body tensed and the sensation seemed to have shot directly to his cock. He bit down harder, careful not to really hurt her, and felt his ego swell when she gasped.

"Won't really hurt you," He mumbled against her skin, and Haruhi really wanted to believe him, but she was terrified. Her arms were useless at her sides, pinned and straddled by strong calves, and someone she didn't know was pressing his teeth against one of her major arteries. How could she believe a man she didn't even know?

While he might have thought taking it slow was doing her a favor, really, she was wishing the man would just hurry the hell up and get this over with. Honestly, she'd had no idea that sex could take so long. What little she'd even managed to hear about sex was that it was painful and all you had to do was close your eyes and think of England or something. She'd had no idea that it could involve so much talking and biting, and...whatever else this was.

With another lick at her neck he pulled back, hands at her breasts again, movements slow and teasing. He found her nipples easily, pinching with his forefinger and thumb, rolling the nubs between his fingers. He rubbed them, smiling in satisfaction when a muffled noise escaped her lips.

"Like it?" He asked, teasing, and without even thinking about what she was going to say, Haruhi had responded, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, obviously."

Tamaki chuckled, but for the most part managed to ignore her break in character, opting instead to slide his hands beneath her ruffled shirt. He unclipped the bra easily, allowing the material to slide across her breasts as he pulled it out. Haruhi closed her eyes. No one had ever seen her like this. She felt self-conscious suddenly, uselessly hoping that he wouldn't look at her body.

No such luck. He tugged her shirt above her chest in one swift movement, exposing small, perky breasts to the cool air. Almost immediately her nipples were hard; she shivered.

"Ah, so cute and little...!" Tamaki said, touching them softly. Haruhi resisted the urge to yell at him. They weren't _that_ little.

He felt the flesh in his hands, pushing and pulling, just grazing the nipples. Haruhi finally gave into the raw pleasure and grabbed at the sheets, tightening her hand into a fist. Suddenly, the sensations stopped. Haruhi stilled her body— apprehensive about the lack of movement—and remained silent until her breathing returned to normal. Finally, unable to stand the tension any longer, she opened her eyes.

A cold violet gaze was on her.

"Are you trying to ruin my sheets?" He asked slowly, smirking. His eyes slowly traveled down her body until they reached her hands, silk still crushed between her nails and her palm.

A few moments passed before Haruhi was even able to process what Tamaki had said. When she did, her eyes widened and she immediately opened her hands, dropping the expensive material. Afraid again, she realized just how little she knew of this man, of just how little she knew about his temper and usual behavior. She certainly wasn't sure about how much he prided himself in good sheets, although she had suspected so earlier. She inwardly chastised herself for the mistake, and she would have apologized too, if she weren't so afraid.

"You do realize the money I'm paying for _this_ wouldn't even cover a fraction of how much those sheets cost me, don't you?" Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond, or even if he was even really looking for an answer. She settled for silence instead, willing herself to hold eye contact, lest she offend him even more.

"You have a peculiar habit of not answering my questions, don't you?" Again, Haruhi didn't answer, proving his point. Her jaw tightened.

"Tsk, tsk," he said with a shake of his head, "You know what happens to bad little girls, right?" This time he didn't bother to wait for an answer.

"They get punished," he finished for her. The words fell from his lips and hung in the air, the sexual context behind them very present. Someone who had been sweet and almost comforting just minutes ago had suddenly become someone with a very short, very terrifying fuse.

"Oh Haruhi, I can't do this anymore!" Tamaki said suddenly, voice high and stressed.

"It's scary! I can't say these kinds of things to you! Especially when you look so afraid and small! Why do I have to do this? It's getting scary!" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I'm fine. Why would I be afraid of you? I clearly have nothing to fear." She motioned to his emotionally wrought state. Tamaki sniffled.

"You're sure you like this, right?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi suddenly felt bad. Had she been completely off-target when she'd thought up this scenario? She'd thought Tamaki would enjoy playing the dominant role for once. Usually it was Haruhi doing all the work, all the moving of things along. For once, she wanted Tamaki to be the bigger person. She wanted Tamaki to be the emotionally stable one. She was sure he was capable of it, even if it was only acting.

"Tamaki, you aren't enjoying this?" She knew this was something Tamaki was capable of. Playing the smooth, suave playboy for girls was something he'd done at Ouran for four years. However, perhaps Haruhi had pegged him wrong in one aspect. Perhaps it wasn't something he actually _enjoyed_ doing?

"It's not like that—I really like you Haruhi! It's just that..." his voiced trailed off.

"You're not into this? It's fine, we can do something else if you're not." Haruhi wasn't going to force Tamaki to act in any way that he didn't like. Although quite honestly, it wasn't as if she'd written him exact dialogue. The words he'd said had all been his own.

"No, no! It's not that I don't like it, but, _oh_, Haruhi! I don't wanna upset you, not really!" Haruhi was about to give in when she finally processed the last part. 'Not really,' he'd said. So he did want to upset her, even if only hypothetically? What was that supposed to mean?

"So, you do want to upset me, you just don't want me to_ really_ become upset?" She asked for clarification. Tamaki seldom made sense.

"Yes, exactly—I mean—that's not what I meant!" Tamaki was shaking his head rapidly and making erratic hand motions. Haruhi waited for him to gather himself.

"I just—you really do like this, right?" Tamaki's face was slowly turning red, and Haruhi honestly couldn't figure out why. What was there to be embarrassed about? She nodded.

"Well, because, I do like it actually...I just—I don't want you to think I'm some kinda sadist—_I'd never hurt you for real!_" His eyes slid down to his lap, and he looked more dejected and embarrassed than she'd seen in a long time.

Haruhi chuckled, allowing a small smile to slip across her face.

"Well duh," she started, smiling, "That's kind of the point. It's not for real. I would never tell you that I'm lucky that you found me in real life, either. Even if it was true." She wanted to roll her eyes again. So Tamaki was just feeling bad because he was...enjoying it? (The whole purpose of the entire roleplay idea in the first place.) It was just like him to take something simple and turn it into something complicated.

In just seconds Tamaki was a Noble again, smirking mischievously and eyeing Haruhi non the nicely (apparently Renge forcing them to have dark pasts had had some sort of benefit after all.) Carefully, he began removing himself from on top of her, and then, voice cut and clipped, he muttered,

"Bend over my lap." Haruhi's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. She waited for him to burst into laughter. He didn't. He did however, make direct eye contact with her, and smile. The strangest tingling sensation wormed its way into Haruhi's gut.

"Come now, pretty, fair is fair. You want to hurt something of mine, I get to hurt something of yours." Haruhi found herself slowly crawling across the length of the bed until she reached the end of it where Tamaki was sitting. He threw her another dashing smile, and said in the sweetest voice possible,

"We haven't got all night, now." He was right. Tomorrow was another day, a day when this would all be behind her. Another day that she'd manage to live in her small home with her Father and sick mother. Tonight, she would earn that money for them. She would do what had to be done. Life involved sacrifices. Still, they were difficult ones to make.

Finally, she reached his lap, and was nearly grateful that she had to lay down. She'd never felt so throughly humiliated and weak in the knees at the same time. She buried her face into the silk sheets before she'd even thought about it. She clenched her eyes to hold back the tears.

"What a cute little skirt," The Noble said, and she could practically feel the egotistical smirk behind it. He began playing with the hem of it, and Haruhi inadvertently tensed, fearful of his hand.

"Relax, pretty, it won't be all that bad..." his hand slid beneath her skirt, and he began stroking her ass with his palm, little goosebumps surfacing across her skin. He flipped her skirt up, revealing white panties. It was too ironic. Such a pure, virginal prostitute, dressed in all white. His hand left her skin and she braced herself for the blow.

"Come now," he began, leaning down close, too close, nose brushing her hair. "I'll warn you first..." his hand came down across her bottom suddenly and powerfully, a loud smack resonating throughout the entire room. For the first time that night, Haruhi actually cried out. It hadn't hurt much, but her nerves were wrung taut, her eyes flickering around nervously.

"Ready now, beautiful?" He asked, and again, he didn't wait for an answer. He hit her again, with a resounding smack, and Haruhi found herself choking on a strangled moan that wasn't all together pained. Biting her cheek to hold back the tears of humiliation, she found herself thinking that she was probably better off as a prostitute anyway, with the sick sort of things she was beginning to find arousing.

The flesh on her rear jiggled when his palm slapped it again, and she could feel a small coil of heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She chewed on her lip and closed her eyes. God, she couldn't be turned on by_ this_.

"You like it, huh?" Asked a smooth voice, and Haruhi vehemently shook her head. She _didn't_ like it. She didn't like the sting of pain, she didn't like the way he caressed the hurt afterward, and she definitely didn't like the way every hit was unexpected and without rhythm.

Haruhi's breathing was becoming labored, short gasps of breath and a thundering heartbeat. He'd smacked her at least ten times—not that she was counting. Haruhi could feel his erection brushing her stomach through the thin fabric of his pants; insistently nudging her belly. She'd begun to focus on it—the feeling of pressure against her stomach, the stinging smacks and soothing strokes that Tamaki alternately delivered to her backside.

Except the next time Tamaki's palm connected with Haruhi's skin, it was a little lower than usual, and it hit less of her bottom and more of the much more sensitive skin between her legs.

Haruhi gasped. So they really were going to do it then, weren't they?

"It's not much of a punishment if you like it, is it darling?" Haruhi remained silent. Was she really supposed to answer? Everything the Noble asked her was beginning to seem more and more like trick questions.

Finely manicured fingers wound themselves around her waist and slowly began to move her.

"Being as you're new to the business, I suppose I'll be fine removing my own clothes." He winked at her and began removing his pants with smooth and practiced movements. He folded them neatly before placing them on the ornately engraved end table beside his bed. Everything about this man screamed money, from the silken sheets to the imported furniture.

What on earth could a man like this want from such a girl as homely as herself? Tamaki wasn't bad looking, even if his eyes were an unusual color. Surely there were more experienced women that were more than willing to throw themselves at him—and probably for less money, too. Why her?

In the midst of her thoughts he'd slid out of his socks, shirt, and underwear, and for the first time in her life Haruhi witnessed a man's fully naked figure. She immediately looked away. It was...strange looking, to say the least. It was larger than she'd expected it to be—not that she knew much about the average size of one of those...things.

"Upsie-daisy," the blond said, smiling, making an upward motion with his hands. She wasn't quite sure what he meant. He wanted her to stand?

He began moving closer, toward the bed, and Haruhi felt herself backing up. He reached the bed after what seemed like hours, and sat down beside her, sighing. She had backed up the very corner of the bed.

"You are a strange little cricket, aren't you? So high-strung and yet you remain with such a bored expression." Tamaki casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tugging her closer, as if he wasn't completely naked.

"Still, I find it sort of endearing. Very cute." Haruhi turned to face him, hating him for his compliments and his condescending tone.

"I'm not a child to be coddled, I know what I'm here for," she said, suddenly finding courage in her anger.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course."

His hands tightened just above her hips and he easily lifted her up and around so that she was seated snugly in his lap, eye-to-eye. She could feel his erection even more presently now, bobbing in between her legs and insistently pressing through the cloth of her underwear as if begging for entrance. It was strange, but not altogether unpleasant. She wondered briefly when it would start to become unpleasant, because according to all the women she'd talked to who'd done it—it really would become unpleasant—painful even. She shuddered, eyes shut.

"First you needn't be coddled, now you tremble. Which is it?" He distractedly toyed with the strands of her hair. Haruhi didn't answer. She was feeling much too mixed up to answer much of anything.

Tamaki shifted and his cock brushed her, right _there_, and it sent a chill right up her spine. She shuddered again, but this time for another reason. Very hesitantly, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, they're not made out of silk," Tamaki said slyly, chuckling, and she gave him a look. The sort of look that said, yes I get your joke, I just don't find it funny.

"You're so wet,_ Haruhi_, I can feel it through your panties." He shifted his pelvis again, brushing his cock against her clitoris.

"Ah...!" Something about the way he'd said her name sent chills up her spine. He'd said her name like it had actually meant something, like it was important—something cherished.

"At last, the fair maiden speaks!" The Noble said in mock excitement. Haruhi couldn't decide whether she hated him or whether—well, of course she hated him! As if the whole situation wasn't bad enough, Tamaki felt the need to constantly mock and belittle her. Haruhi was not amused. She just wanted this situation to be over already. Did he want her to get undressed? Is that what she was supposed to be doing?

"Over a bit," the blond said, motioning to the right. A little more shuffling and maneuverering and Haruhi was sitting firmly on top of his thigh, damp underwear pressed against his skin. She couldn't help but move. The friction was electrifying. The second she pushed with her hips, she gasped, rough fabric and warm body heat sending sparking sensations to the tips of her toes. She'd never felt anything like it.

She moved again, grinding back and forth in the tiniest of increments, half-embarrassed and ashamed for voluntarily seeking out the pleasure. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder to hide her eyes, and immediately his hand appeared at the back of her head, stroking the nape of her neck and running fingers through her hair in soothing motions, urging her movement along. His other hand snaked behind her back to rest at her rear, slowly enclosing his fingers around the flesh and squeezing.

Haruhi hesitated, almost stopped to think, but then Tamaki's hand was pushing at her butt, attempting to rock her against his thigh—and her body seemed all to inclined to listen. Before she'd even realized it her body had created a rhythm, a slow, steady rocking back and forth, building up pressure. Haruhi could feel something inside her begin to wind and tighten, but she was far too caught up in the new pleasure to even be bothered to consider it.

A hand sliding underneath her shirt brought her back to reality, and when her eyes snapped open she realized she was no longer wearing her skirt. Both of the Noble's hands were beneath her shirt now, and her head was beginning to hurt from the angle so she sat upright and felt terribly embarrassed when the Tamaki met her eyes.

She couldn't look someone straight in the face while she was sitting on their thigh wearing only underwear and a t-shirt and the said person's hands were fondling her breasts. It just wasn't possible.

He pinched at her nipples, pulling and twisting a little too roughly, and then Haruhi moaned, _really_ moaned.

"Nnn..a_hhh_...!"

She hadn't even known she was capable of making that kind of sound.

"Mmm, so beautiful, Haruhi. You make such delicious noises, you know?" He whispered in her ear, tugging at her nipples again, so that she would moan in tandem. She did. He twisted, pulled them, smiling as she arched her back. She was pushing every one of his buttons without even realizing it.

Wanting to move things along, one of his hands left her chest, journeying down past her navel to play with the hem of her underwear, teasing a finger inside of it. He let his fingers brush against the curls there, before pushing them further down to play with the toy he'd really come for. When he pressed his fingers against her suddenly but firmly, Haruhi whimpered, small and needy.

"Lift your hips for me, won't you, pretty?" Haruhi complied. She wasn't bothering to over-think things anymore, it wasn't as if doing that really ever got her much of anywhere anyway. Why should she think? It was easier to just go along with things—

"A—ah!" This time it was less a noise of pleasure and more a shout of surprise. Tamaki's finger was right there—_there_! It was probing right where her hole was, right where the penis was supposed to go inside.

"Why are you...?" Haruhi managed to ask, throat dry. Tamaki responded by pushing his finger completely inside. Haruhi's body gave a strange little jerk. She swallowed, trying to keep her breathing steady. Her heart was going to explode out of her chest, she knew it.

It was a strange sensation, new and different. It was weird to know that something of Tamaki's was literally and physically inside her body, and she could feel it—she could feel him wriggling his finger around in her insides.

Slowly, he began withdrawing his finger slightly, before curling it just so and pressing it back inside. Haruhi writhed in his lap, absolutely writhed.

"Ahh_nnn_—" She had half a mind to ask him, just what the hell is that, and how come no one told her it was in there? She decided not make a fool of herself. Besides, she couldn't really talk much anyway, what with the way she was breathing. It was near-impossible for her to even catch her breath. Words were on a whole other playing field.

He curled his finger again, pushing and pressing, and Haruhi found her body jerking in pleasure. It was almost too much.

"I knew you'd like it," he said with a smile, the words wrenching Haruhi out of her world of pleasure.

"Many men don't know about this—they don't bother to seek out pleasure for the woman—but _this_," he curled his finger, and she gasped, "is my favorite part." Haruhi wasn't really processing most of what he was saying, only that it was about women and pleasure and god—he was curling his finger again.

The movements stopped and Tamaki retracted his finger before wiping the slickness across his bedsheets. Haruhi couldn't believe it. After all the trouble she'd gotten in just for clenching them too tightly? The rich bastard.

"Up, up," he said, standing himself. "We ought to get you of those cute underwear before we go any further."

Haruhi managed a shaky nod before standing. Just as her fingertips had reached the floral hem, however, slender hands stopped her.

"Allow me," he said, dropping to his knees. Haruhi was suddenly aware of how astonishingly handsome he was. Not that it mattered. She just couldn't believe a noble had just dropped to his knees in front of her.

Her underwear was pulled down at an excruciatingly slow pace, revealing pale skin one inch at a time. When Tamaki finally let them drop to the floor, he glanced up at her, indigo eyes intense and playful at the same time.

"Don't move now, darling," he said, before leaning forward. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it when his nose rested firmly against her inner thighs. The only thing she could think of was that he was checking to make sure she was clean. She'd heard that prostitutes could acquire diseases from too much sex. Then again, he did know this was her first time, so how could she possibly...

"Ah!" a yelp was ripped out of her throat when something warm and wet slide across the soft skin between her legs. She glanced down, greeted by a head of blond hair. The sensation returned and she gasped. That could only be one thing. That had to be Tamaki's tongue. His _tongue_. Well, it certainly wasn't the most sanitary activity she'd partaken in in the past week.

The slick muscle pressed hotly against her clit, flickering and lapping. She couldn't help the noises anymore, it was too much.

"Ahhh...!" The last part of the noise was left caught in her throat, scared away when his tongue began entering her—_penetrating_ her. She couldn't believe it. She'd had no idea that tongues could be so strong. Was there some sort of exercise you could do with your tongue to strengthen the muscles or something?

It pressed in again, warm and probing. It moved too quickly, pressing in and out before returning to her clit, licking in small strokes, like a cat lapping at a saucer of milk. He used the tip of his tongue to press directly onto it for a few seconds, sending shivering motions throughout her body. Haruhi couldn't help it. Her hips gave the tiniest of jerks forward.

Tamaki pulled his head back, mouth wet.

"Ah, ah. I said no moving. Onto the bed with you then."

Haruhi managed onto the bed with shaky knees. She'd never felt so exposed in her life. It was strange to be on a bed, in a room, naked with a man. This certainly hadn't been how she'd imagined her first time. Of course, she'd never really imagined it much at all—but on the rare occasion that she had, she'd always been married, at the very least. She wondered briefly how that would work out now. There would be no blood on the sheets after the first time with her husband, would there?

Tamaki gracefully sat down beside her, patting his thighs, followed by a come hither motion. He looked at her, eyes warming her skin.

"Take a seat," he said slowly, smirking. Haruhi couldn't. She absolutely, positively, couldn't. There was no way she could move across the bed and sit down on his lap, and put that thing inside of herself—oh god, it was standing straight up—like it was waiting!

Before she even knew what she was doing, she shook her head.

"Come, princess, you'll love it," he stroked himself languidly with his hand. "Promise."

She had to move. There was no telling how long he was going to indulge her like this. Any other man—she'd heard the stories—probably would have gotten fed up ages ago. The last thing she needed was an aggravated Nobleman. She did particularly need the money, didn't she?

"Don't make me count to three," Tamaki said sweetly, lips curved into the perfect of smiles, "Because I'm quite sure you won't like what happens if I get to three."

That was all it took. A little threat and Haruhi's knees jerked forward. She wasn't sure why she'd chosen the most embarrassing way possible to get to him—crawling—but she wasn't really thinking very clearly anymore. How could she?

She began positioning herself above Tamaki almost immediately, fearful his patience was running thin. Arranged neatly overtop of his cock on her knees, she took a deep breath, and began lowering herself.

"That'a girl," he mumbled into her skin. Haruhi could feel herself shaking.

When she'd finally lowered her body enough that his cock could touch her lower lips, her body went rigid, and she stopped. Breathing heavily, she grasped onto his shoulders. She began forcing her body down, muscles tightening and spasming with anxiety. It was going to be terrible, she was sure of it.

With striking detail, Haruhi could feel Tamaki's cock breaching her. She could feel the thick flesh pushing into her insides. It was too much. At only a quarter of the way in, she stopped moving. It wasn't the length so much as the girth. She felt incredibly stretched, almost as if her skin were tearing. With what little strength she could muster, she tried pushing her body down again. Best to get it over with.

Tears pricked in her eyes.

"Stop." The voice in her ear was firm but edgy. "You're far too tense, this isn't going to get us anywhere." He definitely sounded frustrated, maybe even angry. He was going to get rid of her if she couldn't do it. He was going to find a more experienced whore for half the price and her mother would probably die—and it'd be all her fault. She had to take responsibility.

She took a deep breath in the vain hope of relaxing, and began pushing down again.

"I said stop!" Her body immediately froze, tears caught in her eyes and voice caught in her throat. He was done with her.

"Let up," he said, making an upward motion with his hand, "Let it out." She did as she was told and remained hovering above his lap with trembling knees. She'd ruined all her chances; what an idiot she was. Without her permission, tears began spilling down her cheeks. She moved her hands to cover them.

A deep intake of breath was heard below her. "Darling, beautiful—" Tamaki started, gently removing her hands from covering her face. "Take a seat in my lap, won't you? No need for tears." Haruhi nodded as Tamaki began lowering her hips. She settled down, cock between her legs and brushing against her clit.

He reached behind his back, shuffling the blankets around, before turning back around to face her. He held a small bottle in his hand.

"A Gentleman is always prepared," he said matter-of-factly. Haruhi swallowed and wiped at her eyes, relieved but feeling stupid. She must have been the luckiest whore in the world to grab a Noble so...noble.

Slick fingers pressed against her sore opening; she tensed.

"Just two," he reassured her, pressing inward. He curled them just so, and in seconds, Haruhi was keening. A few minutes later she couldn't stop bucking her hips or gasping for air. There was something building inside of her; a strong, steady thrum of pressure in her abdomen. Something just out of arm's length. If only she kept moving, if Tamaki kept curling her fingers—she'd surely reach it—whatever it was.

"Nngh..." she gripped at his shoulders with delicate fingers. "Aah, ahh, ahhh...!" She couldn't help the noises, didn't even know she was making them. Through half lidded eyes she could see Tamaki smiling. He was always smiling about something. How, she wondered, dazed, could someone be so happy?

His thumb flicked at her as he added a third finger. While it was a much tighter fit, it wasn't a particularly painful one, and Haruhi found herself wanting more. His thumb pressed in circular motions while his fingers curled, and Haruhi was certain that she wouldn't be able to do this herself; she was terrible at multitasking. She could barely do the dishes and hum a tune at the same time.

Tamaki's fingers thoroughly explored her insides, pressing against that bundle of nerves that sent her thrashing.

"Ahh, ah, s-some—" she tried her best to explain, finding her voice terribly cracked and her mind terribly inarticulate. "..thing, happening—something is..." She was trying to explain the heat spreading throughout her body, the pinpricks of pleasure and jolts of—

"Ah...! Ah—A_hhh_ngh!" Her body jolted, muscles tensed, and the most intense wave of pleasure she'd ever experienced filled out her body from the heels on her feet to the tips of her fingers. She remained tense another moment before her hips jerked, once, twice, three times against his fingers and her body locked up again. Heat exploded from between her legs, her thighs suddenly wet and slick. Her body trembled as the orgasm hit her waves, body shaking with the intensity.

When at last the world went still, she slumped against her shoulders.

"My, my," a voice said; Haruhi snapped her eyes back open. "I thought you seemed a bit sensitive." Haruhi pushed herself away from him, straightening her back and averting her eyes. She looked down; a big mistake. The skin between them looked soaked.

"Looks nearly like you had an accident," Tamaki teased. Haruhi felt mortified.

"Well you ought to be nice and relaxed now," he said, and began aligning his cock against her entrance. Haruhi nearly grimaced. She was far too sensitive. He gripped her hips and pushed into her anyway, Haruhi wincing.

Almost worse than the pain she'd felt earlier was the overwhelming sense of pleasure. It felt so good that it really did hurt, her body over-sensitized and shaking. He jerked his hips and his cock slid the rest of the way into her, stretching everything in all directions. Haruhi felt strangely stuffed.

He jerked his hips inside of her and she gasped. A strong sense of pain flashed through her body.

The movement stopped for a minute and Haruhi managed to catch her breath. She could feel the warm cock pulsing inside of her. A finger reached up to brush hair our of her face.

"You're strong, Haruhi, I'm sure of it."

"Ah!" He snapped his hips against her and she shouted out. The combination of pain and intense pleasure hurt in an almost psychological way. She could feel his pubes brushing teasingly against her clit with each thrust. The entire thing was disturbingly arousing—the pain, the pleasure, the smooth silken way he said her name...

"Already?" Tamaki asked, when her muscles began to tighten and contract. She couldn't help it.

"I..ah...uh...ah_hh_h...c-can't..." By the time she'd managed the words out, she'd already forgotten what she was going to say. Her body was bouncing up and down on autopilot, his cock brushing her insides so perfectly. Through glazed eyes managed a look at Tamaki, surprised to find the smile gone, instead replaced with panting, a half open mouth, and closed eyes. She closed her own out of propriety, almost feeling as if she'd been spying.

He moved his hips again and Haruhi winced. It didn't hurt much, just a strangely sweet sting.

His cock was too big. That had to be it. She'd never felt so thoroughly stretched and full, thick flesh pumping into her slick hole. Hands returned to toy with her chest, grasping her nipples none too nicely. She opened her mouth in a silent moan. He continued playing with the soft mounds of her chest—gripping and pulling and twisting—all while his hips ground into her in rhythm of their own.

Before she knew it, that familiar heat was pooling in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't possibly happen again. Was that normal? How long until this was over? Was there something wrong with him?

As her body gradually adapted to his size, she found herself pushing down as his body pushed up, meeting him with each thrust. Slowly the situation became more bearable, more comfortable, and more arousing. Ridiculously arousing. Haruhi had heard that sex was supposed to hurt. As another jolt of pleasure encompassed her body, she wondered if they were doing it wrong.

The movements stopped.

"I believe I said it was my turn, sweetheart," a voice whispered against her hair. Her body tensed with anxiety and she could feel the cock inside of her jerk forward in response.

Unsure of what he was going to do, she remained still, confidence wavering.

A slick digit began pressing against her hole—her other hole—and Haruhi's eyes widened. She'd heard about this.

"Uh...d-d-don't—" she tried to tell him that what he was about to do to her was only for loose women and depraved whores with no morals, but before she could stutter out the word 'don't,' his finger had completely sheathed itself in her bottom. It wiggled around and she gasped in surprise.

The idea was almost repulsive.

Haruhi couldn't believe how thick his finger felt in there. Much thicker and fuller than it'd felt when he'd stuck it between her legs. Too soon, he began adding another finger, slick and slippery. It hurt—except that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she _liked_ it.

He began stretching, wriggling and twisting. He jerked his hips in tandem with a thrust into her ass, and Haruhi's entire body shook. It was too much—far too much. Haruhi came undone again, just like that.

Her body tensed for the third time, and wave after wave of pleasure spread through her body. Her hips shook and spasmed on their own, her voice calling out for more.

Tamaki smirked as her body tumbled through the aftershocks. "It's very easy with you, isn't it?" He said before laughing. Haruhi wasn't sure what that meant. Did it mean that it was easy to coerce her to do things—that she herself was easy? Or something more?

"Well since I _still_ haven't gotten my go, I hate to break it to you," he patted her cheek, "but you've got to be punished." The way he'd said that didn't sound like he hated to tell her so at all. In fact, it quite sounded like he was happy to break it to her. In the back of her head, the thought that this entire scenario had been planned flitted through her consciousness.

"But I—" Tamaki cut her off, and she was almost glad—she hadn't really known what she was going to say anyway.

"Ah, ah, ah! No excuses. Now if you don't mind, I'd like it very much if you were to move off of me and bend over." Haruhi did as she was told. Struggling onto all fours, she figured that this couldn't possibly take much longer—it couldn't possibly get much worse. They'd been in this room for—Haruhi wasn't even sure how long, only that it'd definitely been too long. Too long for this. She'd told her father she'd return in less than an hour, assuming the act would only take half as long. Boy, was she wrong.

"This is what happens to naughty girls," Tamaki said from behind her. She turned her head to see him holding a strange, presumably plastic, arrow shaped object. She wondered briefly where he'd retrieved it from. Probably from the same invisible place he'd retrieved the tiny body of oil.

"Face against the mattress, pretty," he muttered, slapping her ass lightly. Haruhi had given up on blushing a long time ago, instead settling for the thought that it would all be over soon. Still, she was beginning to wonder if she even wanted it to be over.

"Ah...!" Scratch that, she was sure she did. Tamaki was pressing something—she could only assume that strange red object—into her ass. She could feel her heart rate pick up as her body tensed. Your body just wasn't supposed to work that way. Things were supposed to go out of that orifice, not in it. Haruhi wondered if you could die from sex. She hoped not—that would be an embarrassing way to go.

"I haven't the time for games," he chastised, pressing further. Thankfully, the object wasn't very large, just small enough to stretch past that second ring of muscle, but big enough so that Haruhi felt terribly too-full and stretched and a little in pain. He pressed his palm against it, pushing it in as far as it would go. Haruhi gasped at the sensation, feeling her body temperature rising at the idea; the idea that this man had just stuffed her with whatever-that-was.

A hand landed against the back of her thighs suddenly, sending a jolt of pain down Haruhi's spine. Before she could recover a second smack followed, this time right against her ass, pushing the plug even further inside. Her fingers twisted in the bedsheets.

He kept smacking her like that, erratic but precisely centered; without rhythm, making every sting of pain unexpected. He stopped only when her pale skin was sufficiently red, only when her pleasured whimpers had turned into moans of gratification.

Haruhi couldn't believe what was happening. A month ago, she would have never believed it. She couldn't help it—not the feeling nor Tamaki nor her family's need for income.

"On the floor...sweetheart," Tamaki said in-between breaths, and Haruhi felt strangely proud to know he wasn't the only one having difficulty breathing. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one being affected by the whole ordeal. Moving to the floor was an uncomfortable and difficult task. She had a sinking feeling that she wasn't supposed to take that thing out of her bottom—if he'd wanted it out, he would have taken it out himself, right? Still, moving was so...

Embarrassing.

Haruhi cringed as she lowered herself to her knees, the hunk of red plastic bound tightly in her ass brushing against her insides. With each movement Haruhi's muscles tightened and it shifted. She swallowed. When was he going to take it out?

For the first time since they'd entered the room, Tamaki's movements were sluggish and uncontrolled, and when he finally managed to move to the edge of the bed, he let out a whoosh of air.

Haruhi looked up expectantly at him. She had a fairly good idea what he wanted her to do. Then next words clarified it.

"Wrap your pretty little lips around it," he murmured, hand in her hair.

Haruhi was hesitant at first, for several reasons. First and foremost was the fact that she'd never done this before. Secondly, she was terrified that it would never fit and she was going to choke and she really would die from sex, and thirdly, she was a little disgusted that it'd just been inside of her. Surely putting that in your mouth couldn't be sanitary either. Something like that was for peeing and for...

Tamaki nudged her head. "It's only fair," he said impatiently.

Haruhi nodded, and having no other choice, leaned forward. Very slowly, a pink tongue peaked out from in between soft lips. She stretched her tongue further, resisting the urge to flinch when she finally touched it to the organ between Tamaki's legs. So far, it only felt like skin. She pressed her tongue down a little more firmly. Still, only skin. Feeling ridiculous for her previous melodramatic thoughts, she leaned down and wrapped her lips around the tip. It twitched in her mouth and her eyes widened. She blinked down at it, before swiveling her eyes up to met Tamaki's.

They looked different. Unlike before, where they'd been calm, sensual, and centered, they were suddenly out-of-focus—maybe even hazy. Very carefully, she hollowed her cheeks to suck on the tip. His eyes closed almost simultaneously. Haruhi was glad to know she wasn't the only one easily distracted by the pleasures of the body. Despite all of his talk, Tamaki too could become undone.

She would have smiled or chuckled if her mouth hadn't been full of his cock and her ass hadn't still been uncomfortably filled.

Unsure of where to go from there, with no prior experience or town gossip to go on, she slowly pushed her mouth slightly forward, drawing more of his erection into her mouth. It was warm and thick and strangely alive. It was difficult to think of an exact word to describe the feeling. It was weird, to know that his penis was in her mouth—especially after it'd been inside her—not that she was gonna go _there_, or anything. She sucked.

Was she supposed to lick on it like a taffy? She pulled her mouth back with an audible pop and started at the base. Unsure of herself, she liked a stripe from base to tip. She gauged his face for a reaction. His eyelashes had barely twitched. Was she doing something wrong? She lapped at the tip like it was her only source of food, brown eyes staring at knitted eyebrows. Haruhi wished he would just tell her what to do already. Surprisingly, she was beginning to find she liked it better that way. If he told her what to do there was much less a chance of anything going wrong.

She tried fitting the mushroom shaped head into her mouth and managed it. She sucked, inwardly pleased as the warm flesh under her tongue twitched. That was a good sign, wasn't it? She pushed her head further down.

Perhaps she was supposed to mimic the actions of sex?

She pulled her head back and down again, remembering the way she'd moved her hips. His hand tightened at her shoulder, and Haruhi assumed that was as good a sign as any. Encouraged, she pumped her mouth around his cock a few more times, sucking and lapping.

"Ah—Haruhi..." Tamaki began, and for some reason when he said her name she felt nothing but pride. The feeling quickly diminished, however, when long fingers wound themselves tightly in her hair and roughly pulled her head away.

"...ah!" a choked groan.

Tamaki's hips jerked and something warm hit her chest. Haruhi looked down. Splattered against her chest was whatever had just come out of his cock. Semen, she supposed. Unsure of what to say or do, she stared at him. Now that it was officially over, Haruhi was unsure of how to go about things. Should she just get up and get dressed? What about that thing in her ass? She figured she ought to take it out...

"Ah! Haruhi, I'm so sorry!" Strong arms pulled her against a lean chest. "Haruhi, are you mad? I didn't mean to—I just didn't want you to choke, and I—"

Skin was skin, and it could be cleaned. Haruhi shrugged. "It's fine. All we need is a washcloth."

Tamaki was glad that Haruhi was the sensible one again. It was hard to be the person doing all the thinking and remain so calm.

"Well I'm going to take this out, so why don't you get me a washcloth?" Haruhi began pulling at the small red plug in her rear. Tamaki's face colored a beautiful shade of crimson.

"O-of course, Haruhi!" In seconds he was back at her side with a warm washcloth. Tentatively, he wiped the sticky fluid from her chest. "I really am sorry..." he mumbled again. Haruhi was sure Tamaki was feeling guilty, she just wasn't sure why. Tamaki had a way with turning good situations into complicated ones.

"Tamaki, what's wrong? You said you liked it."

"I did! It's not like—I mean, that's the _problem_! I'm not some kind of weirdo who always has do this kind of thing!"

Haruhi was almost offended. (Then of course, she remember that this was Tamaki.)

"I like to do this kind of thing. Does that mean I'm a weirdo?"

"No! Of course not!" It was cute the way his voice tended to rise when he was nervous.

"Than neither are you. Besides, it's not all the time—" Tamaki always seemed worried, as if he was always doing something wrong.

"I know, I just..." Tamaki pulled her against him, burying his nose in her hair. "I didn't really hurt you, right?"

Haruhi shook her head and rolled her eyes, but before she could reassure him, he'd started talking.

"...Cause Haruhi," he started, voice small, "You're so important, and just...I'd give you anything. Whatever you want, I'll buy it for you..."

Haruhi laughed—actually laughed. It was bubbly and smooth and almost immediately it left Tamaki with a lift in his heart.

While the sentiment sounded vaguely pompous and a little off target—coming from Tamaki it was nothing short of naïve and ridiculously sweet. That was why she liked him. Haruhi never seemed to be able to think of all the right comforting things that people wanted to hear. Tamaki was good for things like that. She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled.

"I know," she muttered, and grinned. "Rich bastard."


End file.
